Untold Stories
by MelonBread
Summary: What he was supposed to tell them were the stories of his great adventure. What he said was goodbye.


A/N: The Gurren Lagann fandom needs more fics so I decided to write one. This is kind of how I pictured what it would be like when the sisters found out about what happened to Kittan. Spoilers from episode 25.

* * *

"Kiyoh, Kiyoh!" Kiyal giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Onii-chan is coming home today!" 

"Yes, I heard." The older sister replied. "Kinon is already waiting at the hangar so we should go meet her soon."

Kiyal grinned and linked her arm with Kiyoh's.

"Let's go right now!"

"Woah, woah." Kiyoh laughed, regaining her balance after almost stumbling. "Give me a minute to gather Anna's things." She gave her resting baby a sweet smile. "Papa's coming home today, sweetie! And so is your uncle! I'm sure he'll have lots of stories to tell you!"

She gently picked up Anna with one arm, balancing her carefully as she grabbed her diaper bag and handed it to Kiyal.  
Both sisters were very eager to see their brother come back home after courageously departing from the ground and descending into the stars.

"He's come a long way, you know?" Kiyoh suddenly stated as they headed out the door and toward the tall building.

Kiyal curiously glanced up at her sister.

"You mean onii-chan?" Kiyoh nodded and Kiyal smiled and agreed. "From the dirt to the stars! He better have some good stories to tell us! Not only him, but Dayakka too!"

Kiyoh giggled at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

"I'm sure they will."

When they finally arrived at their destination, they couldn't help but get a little lost. It was only their second time there, after all. Kiyoh and Kiyal went to the building to visit Kinon once but they soon found out that their brunette sister was awfully busy lately.  
Finally, when they had managed to find some directions, they made it to the hangar. Both stared at the room in awe despite their prior visit.

Kiyal was the first to recognize her sister, diligently working hard at some small desk in the hangar before calling out her name and waving one hand at her.

"Kinon! Hey!" She shouted. "We're here!"

The brunette shot her eyes up, at first looking surprised and not recognizing the voice until she spotted bright, purple locks of hair that could only belong to one person. Immediately, she ran up to her sisters and greeted them with a smile.

"Sorry we're late." Kiyoh said, gently bouncing Anna in her arms.

"I understand." Kinon replied. "You have to attend to your maternal duties."

"Ne, Kinon," Kiyal interrupted with a wide grin. "You don't have to be so formal with us, you know?"

Kinon laughed nervously and nodded, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"S-Sorry. This job kind of rubs off of you after a while. I'm glad I got to see you guys today. It feels like it's been so long."

Kiyal nodded in agreement.

"Yup! It has!" She clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "But what about onii-chan? Is he back yet?"

"Yes. Are they back yet, Kinon?" Kiyoh asked.

"They'll be here very soon, I-"

"Stand-by!" Someone shouted as a loud rumbling noise echoed throughout the hangar. "They've arrived! Stand-by for landing!"

"Ah!" Kinon bowed apologetically. "If you'll excuse me, then. You two may wait on the upper floor."

Kiyoh and Kiyal nodded and waved to their sister before turning around and heading towards the upper floor entrance.  
Kiyal bounced up and down, telling her sister how exciting it would be if one day they could go to space too. Kiyoh simply nodded in agreement with her and attempted to coo Anna back to sleep after she was awoken by the loud rumbling in the hangar.

"Shh, shhh." She told her baby quietly. "Papa and uncle Kittan are home, Anna. Just be patient a little while longer for mommy, okay?"

When the entrance from the lower levels opened, both Kiyal and Kiyoh watched with eager eyes. As more and more of the 'Great Gurren Brigade' arrived on the upper floor, they greeted them happily with "welcome home's" and small hugs. Both grew impatient, however, as they waited for the two they wanted to see the most appear in that small doorway. After what seemed like centuries, Dayakka and Kinon arrived at the entrance and slowly walked toward the two.

There was something wrong though. Was Kinon...crying?

"Kinon?" Kiyal asked as the two approached the girls. "Are you okay?"

Kinon shook her head as her shoulders trembled with each sob. Kiyal hugged her with a confused expression as the girl cried into her hands. Kinon whispered something, but it was hardly audible. Kiyal just tried her best to comfort her with 'It will be alright's and soft pats on the back.

Dayakka stood in front of Kiyoh, staring at the ground with a solemn face as the blonde looked at her brunette sister, startled, before a realization snapped in her mind.

Someone was missing.

"Darling?" Kiyoh asked tentatively. "Is Kittan still in the hangar?"

Kiyal suddenly froze at her sister's words as she too realized what was wrong. Her hands started to shake as she continued to pat Kinon's back but the 'It will be alright's stopped. The only thoughts running through her mind now were desperate pleas for Dayakka to reassure them that their onii-chan was safe.

Dayakka continued to stare at the ground before slowly looking back up at his wife, a part of him regretting having to bring this sad news to the one he loved. He wrapped his arms around his wife tightly and tried his best not to tremble.

"I'm...sorry..." He whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry..."

Kiyoh's grip around Anna tightened as the words sunk in. The meaning behind them hurt and all she could think of was Kittan's goofy, idiotic face as memories flooded her mind. The only thing that snapped her out of this was Anna's sudden outburst of cries. Kiyoh stepped back and attempted to coo her baby to sleep again.

"I'm sorry, Anna." She said, as she held back her tears and smiled weakly. "Did I hold you too tightly? Look, Papa's back! Say 'Hi' to Papa, Anna!" Kiyoh lowered her eyelids as Anna's crying continued. "...I'm sorry, sweetie. You were really looking forward to uncle Kittan's stories...weren't you?"

* * *

A/N: Critique/Reviews of all kind are welcome. 


End file.
